This invention generally relates to a remote instruction system, by which an instruction can be given to an object from a remote site.
There are systems by which communications are made between remote sites. For example, while an object at a remote site is being captured by a camera and such captured image is being transmitted to a monitoring site at another remote site, a pointer created based on the captured image (hereinafter, referred to as annotation image) is transmitted to the remote site and the annotation image is projected onto the object from a video projector. This allows a monitoring person to give an instruction, by use of the annotation image, not only to a telephone or the captured image but also to detailed portions of the object.